


Highschool Is a Horrorterror

by LunaNightshade



Series: Alternia High [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote 'Meowrail High' first. this is happening at the same time as that story. this will continue with the rest of the series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote 'Meowrail High' first. this is happening at the same time as that story. this will continue with the rest of the series.

Rose looked over the teacup at Kanay pointedly. She watched as her girlfriend instruct the new Home Ec teacher on how to use the sewing machines that the school had provided. 

They both wore dresses that Kanaya had created from her own imagination, so if anyone was qualified it was her.

“Yes, Rose?” She asked without looking up. 

“Our Mr. Egbert is having difficulties.” His machine had jammed and he took to comically shaking the device in a vain attempt at a repair. 

“Oh, my word. Allow me to assist.” Kanaya said, hurrying towards Mr. Egbert.

“I must go to the restroom. I’ll be back before classes start, Mr. Egbert.” She assured the teacher. She and Kanaya, being seniors who had passed most of their needed classes, had most periods either free or as teacher aides. They assisted Mr. Egbert for first period.

Kanaya nodded slightly and Rose put her teacup down and strode out. She stepped over a torn bag outside the door, slightly curious but her need to attend the restroom was larger than her interest. 

Outside the restroom there were two bickering girls. One wearing blacked out glasses, the other glasses the whole school knew were unnecessary. 

“Picking on the disabled again, Vriska?” Rose asked. She “Another lowerclassmen as well? At least you waited for this one to reach high school i guess.”

The seeming aggressor turned away from her prey. “Oh, what a pleasure. Hello again, Rose. I was wondering how long i could manage to stay away from your girlfriend-stealing ass this year.”

“Oh, of course, i stole her. I broke into the home of your loveless relationship and threw Kanaya over my shoulder, sneaking out into the night. Reminiscing is great and all, but i need to use the facilities your oversized hips are blocking.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rose looked up at the clock. Only a few minutes left of the torture of listening to people who could not read being forced to do so. The struggling student finished his paragraph and the teacher told everyone to put their books away. Rose packed all of her things away and slung her bag over her shoulder. Today had been a long first day, even while only having a few classes, and the year was looking bleak.

She saw people eyeing her as they had for her entire school career. She felt their snickers about the amount of black she wore and senced them labeling her as emo. She sighed to herself and rested her head on her arm which had been lying on her desk.

The bell blared and Rose sat there allowing the other students to shove past each other. Once they had all left she stood and turned to wave at her teacher. She had a concerned look on her face but waved her off anyway.

She walked out the door to find her girlfriend walking in. They very nearly collided and giggled at one another. “What are you doing here?” Rose asked.

“I was looking for you, silly. Did you do something to be held in after class?”

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by her teacher clearing her throat. “Ladies, do not hold the door open. Our air conditioning is terrible as it is.”They both gave apologetic smiles and walked out, striding towards the student parking. 

Kanaya opened the passenger side door for Rose, who blushed lightly. “My knight in shining armer.” Rose teased.

“To where shall we retire, my fair princess?”

“We should go to my house and make a cake.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Kanaya pulled up to the curb before Rose’s house. The driveway was occupied by a shiny new-looking black car. She rolled her eyes at the large sticker covering most of the back window portraying the symbol of the ‘Roxy’ brand. 

“Your sister?” Kanaya asked.

“Mhmm.” Rose sighed. She pushed the door open and exited the car, smoothing out her skirt. 

“Is that a problem?” Kanaya seemed concerned. 

“No, but we may not get to make our cake.”

As if on cue, a taller and leaner blonde burst through the front door, followed by a shorter and more curvy young woman. “Rosey-Rose!” She sang, crashing into her sister with a bone crushing hug.

“Hello, Roxy.” Rose wheezed, trying to push her away from crushing her windpipes. Once she was free and had smoothed out her clothing again, she smiled at the larger girl. “Hello again, Jane. How is college going for you guys, since Roxy has bussied herself.” Roxy was in a lively conversation about cars with Kanaya, as usual. 

“It’s a lot different in some ways, but mostly the same. I was silly enough to expect my peers to have grown up.” Jane giggled. “Though i would never expect your sister to!”

“Yes, we have all accepted that such a thing will never happen. Kanaya and I thought we would come over and make a cake.”

Jane smiled sheepishly. “Sorry Rose, me and Roxy already have monopoly of the kitchen.”

“So you used the cake mix then?”

Jane shook her head, “No, we’re only out here to grab lunch. We made pasta.”

“I had heard that you were very savvy with baking, i’m surprised.”

“I would have, believe me, but Roxy insisted we make ‘actual food.’” She pursed her lips. “Upon me expressing my displeasure to her wording, being Roxy, she told me that a proper punishment would be a spanking.” She sighed. “I love your sister, truly she is one of my best friends, but she is such a pain.”

Rose laughed, “You don’t need to tell me that miss- Mister- Uhhh…”

It was Jane’s turn to laugh. “Either is fine.” She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped when Roxy’s manicured hands covered her eyes. “Are you going to ask me to guess who you are?”

“Nope!” She replied cheerily. “But we had better go check the food. We don’t want pasta goo we could drink through a straw.” Roxy lead Jane in my her shoulders.

Rose felt Kanaya’s hand on her shoulder. “Rose, what does ‘genderqueer’ mean?” She asked, her voice hushed.

“Jane does not identify as either binary gender. They, which is Jane’s preferred pronoun, are not exactly a boy or a girl.She is really easy going about it though, so don’t be worried about not knowing.”

“Oh thank Cthulhu.”

“You realize that any passers-by would have no clue you were joking, right?”

“I thought you liked how crazy i am?”

“Of course i do dear.” She kissed Kanaya’s cheek and patted the hand on her shoulder. “Let’s go steal some of their pasta.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but i plan on updating again in less than twenty minutes so i guess it evens out

“Well ladies, you two can really cook.” Kanaya said, leaning against Roxy’s wall. The plates had all been stacked atop each other on her nightstand. For reasons unknown to anyone, Roxy and Jane were together on Rose’s bed while Rose and Kanaya were resting on Roxy’s. Rose was leaning her head on Kanaya’s shoulder. Roxy’s head was on Jane’s lap, who was sneaking pokes to the tip of her friend’s nose.

“You guys are gayer than us.” Rose laughed.

“Pan and Bi, Rose. Pan and Bi.” Roxy responded, swatting away Jane’s nose. 

“I said i might be bisexual, Roxy. Not i am.” Jane whined.

“You were staring at that asian chick’s ass.”

“I’m not sure that’s a polite thing to say. And i was not!” A blush rose to her face.

Rose stood and brushed her skirt into proper shape. “Well, Pan-and-Bi-os, we’re out. Kanaya, can you take me to Dave’s house?”

Kanaya snaked her arms around Rose’s waist and pulled her backwards onto her lap. “Not until we out-gay these guys.” She nuzzled into the back of Rose’s neck.

Rose squealed and kicked out in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re sure your mom doesn’t care?” Kanaya asked for the third time. Rose thought she looked wonderful in one of her nightgowns, Kanaya filling it out a bit better. “I can go home still it would be no problem.”

Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed with her. “My mom doesn’t care. It’s fine. You don’t have to leave.”

“This is inappropriate, Rose.” Kanaya looked very nervous, though she must have known that Rose would do nothing of a perverted nature while her entire family was in the house. 

Rose opened her mouth to reply, but was cut short by violin music. She grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. Her almost relative was calling and she gave a quick apology to Kanaya and stepped out of the room.

“Yes, Dave?” 

“Bro’s not home. The pizza guy will be here soon. What do i do?”

“Did he not leave money or is it just your anxiety?”

“You know i can’t let anyone see me.”

Rose sighed away from the phone. “It’s a good thing you live so close. Me and Kanaya will be there soon.” She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Without thinking, she entered the room while removing her pajama top. 

“Um Rose?”

“We’re going to pastey’s place. Again.”

“Oh, alright.” She seemed relieved. “I’ll go get changed in the bathroom.” 

****

“Mom, we may be staying the night at Dave’s!” Rose called s they were leaving to her mother in the kitchen. She hoped that her mother had heard. She didn’t want her drama to deal with tomorrow.

Kanaya was already out in the car, and Rose could see her fixing the lipstick she had insisted on re-applying before leaving the house.

****

“And so i told Vriska, ‘You can kiss my ass eight times.’” Rose concluded. The three burst out with laughter. Dave’s paper white skin flushed a red almost as bright as his watering eyes. Kanaya’s laugh was low and whole-hearted. She was not fond of her ex at all. 

When Dave stopped laughing he asked, “So, you guys staying the night? I’m all alone tonight. I could join in with your sexy duel gal action. That’s how being adopted works right?”

“Yes Dave, that is exactly how being adopted works. We should start getting nude right now.”

“Is it okay for us to stay the night here?” Kayana asked politely.

“Hells yeah Kankan. My bro doesn’t care.”

“We didn’t bring any sleepwear, though.”

“You guys can wear my t-shirts if you want.”

“Thanks Dave,” Rose interrupted, “But I’m stealing your sweats too.”

“Rose, can we talk? In private?” Kanaya’s hands were practically shaking.

Rose glanced at Dave who looked concerned. “Of course sweetie. Will we be sleeping in the spare room, Dave? We’ll talk in there.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how short this chapter is i just wanted to throw my headcanon at you

Kanaya’s lips were shaking and she continually cracked her knuckles. Rose knew this was a bad sign, as Kanaya always hated it whenever Rose did such. “Rose, I have something to tell you and i hope you won’t freak out, even though i would understand completely if you did because it’s pretty freak-out-worthy, and i just feel like you should know by this point but i have never been able to tell you before.”

“Kayana, i know.”

“You do?”

“Of course, Kanaya. You’re transgender.”

“How did you know?” She looked as if a giant weight had been lifted from her. 

“Do you remember that time we were making out and grinding on each other and then you had to run to the bathroom?” Rose laughed.

“Oh my, uh yes i do and i know what you’re getting at. I’m still very sorry for not saying anything.”

Rose pulled Kanaya down for a tender kiss and leaned her forehead on her girlfriend’s. “You don’t have a thing to be sorry about.”


End file.
